


Sleeping

by Victorica_Mei



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorica_Mei/pseuds/Victorica_Mei
Summary: A poem about trying to fall asleep and failing.





	Sleeping

Sometimes I wonder about Dreaming,  
About flying far away,  
About nights that I waste sleeping,  
Vanishing when the sun starts the day.

They whisper softly in my head,  
Like clouds that I can't touch,  
Like sugar sweet pink lollipops,  
When I want them Oh so much.

I lay then restless in my bed,  
While trying not to think,  
While wondering about yesterday,  
Trying to find the common link. 

How did I do it the times before?  
Falling easily asleep,  
Falling without knowing when,  
Not even counting jumping sheep.

Now the sun starts to rise and I'm still not there,  
Still laying in my bed,  
Still trying hard to find the way,  
But I just can't quiet my head.

So I wonder should I even try,  
If I could just read a book,  
If I could just never sleep again,  
But I know that just won't work.


End file.
